


Bound

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Canon Universe, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Coming Untouched, Dean has an accident, Desperation, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, Filming, Gentle Dom Castiel, Handcuffs, Human Castiel, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Porn Video, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10, So I Hope Your Porn Fic Was Friggin' Worth It, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Warning For Super Unoriginal Title Because I Have to Be Awake in 3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally having sometime to themselves, Dean and Cas immediately climb all over each other the second Sam is out the door. Dean asks to use the bathroom real quick, but Cas immediately tells him no. Soon, Dean is left with all limbs tied to the bed posts and squirming naked and desperate until he has a full on accident. The sight arouses Cas even more and Cas wastes no more time teasing Dean and gets right to business pleasuring the both of them. </p><p>[[ Original Prompt: How about Cas cuffing Dean up so he can’t move and has a full bladder and Cas keeps giving him things to drink. Like his arms cuffed above his head and his legs are tied down spread wide apart and Cas films the whole things. Dean like squirms around for a while (He would be naked) and you can see like little dribbles come out until he has a full on accident and Cas gets a hard on and fucks Dean right there in the puddle while Dean is still tied up and camera still on :D ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do see that in the original prompt that it was saying Cas was giving Dean to drink but I was thinking that it wouldn't quite be an "accident" per say if it was intended and that if it wasn't intended that the only real reason Cas couldn't wait one minute for Dean would be if they were already feeling rushed. So maybe it was all in the way I interpreted accident here. Hopefully it's not too far from what was had in mind either way. :)

Finally. Sam had finally left. Dean and Cas finally had time to themselves. They finally had time to be  _together._ The second Sam’s car was out of the driveway, Cas was all over Dean, lips pressed together. Dean was equally as ambitious, hands pushing into Cas’s hair and moaning gently into his mouth. Cas slid his hands around Dean until they were grabbing at his ass, groping and squeezing. 

 

It was after Cas fell and became human that his feelings for Dean - even though there as an angel - defined themselves and he found himself falling more for the hunter each day until he couldn’t take it and these feelings overwhelmed him and one night Cas ended up confessing Dean in gross detail everything he felt and he was waiting in quiet horror for rejection, but was overjoyed when Dean mirrored the sentiment. Immediately after that, the two of them spiraled into an intense relationship in which they found in each other everything they lacked in themselves. But they never told Sam, scared of what he might think, what he might say. 

 

So forced into secrecy, Dean and Cas took every opportunity they had to be together. This day being one of the few occasions they would actually have enough time to fully appreciate each other. Cas held onto Dean’s hip as he pushed him towards the bed, sucking against Dean’s neck. Dean let himself fall back, sitting on top of the comforter and submitting to Cas’s affectionate touches. 

 

“Wait. Hold on.” Cas said, pulling away from Dean.

 

“What? Why?” Dean asked. 

 

“I want to film this.” Cas stated. 

 

“You want to make a porno?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“What? No.” Cas frowned. “I just want a video. Just for us. No one else.” 

 

“Why?” Dean replied. 

 

Cas shrugged. “I think it’d be nice.” 

 

“Alright.” Dean sighed. “We can record it. Just this once.” 

 

Cas broke out in a smile - something Dean so rarely saw. “I already have the camera set up.” 

 

Cas opened Dean’s closet revealing a readied camera on a tripod leaning against the wall. Cas brought it over and set it up pointing at the bed before walking back over to the closet and throwing two pairs of handcuffs in Dean’s direction. Dean reached to catch them and smiled playfully.

 

“I don’t recall discussing this.” He smirked. 

 

“Do we need to?” Cas asked. 

 

“Nope.” Dean laughed, snapping one of the cuffs around his wrist. 

 

“Patience, Dean.” Cas stated, taking the cuff back off and sliding each pair into his back pockets. “Good things come to those who wait.” 

 

Dean chuckled as Cas went over and pressed some buttons on the camera.

 

“There. Ready?” Cas checked. 

 

“Wait. Hold up.” Dean said. 

 

Cas looked up at Dean expectantly, standing up straight. “Yes?” 

 

“Can I have like one minute for a bathroom break?” He asked. 

 

“No.” Cas replied, turning the camera on and pushing Dean further back on the bed so his legs were hanging off the edge and then straddling Dean’s lap. 

 

“What why?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“I’m not wasting one more second I have with you.” Cas growled, grabbing Dean’s face and pressing their lips together. “It’s been far too long since I’ve touched you.” 

 

“I get that.” Dean hummed. “I just really have to go.” 

 

“Hold it.” Cas whispered, toying with the hem of Dean’s shirt. 

 

“Whatever….” Dean sighed beginning to kiss him back and wrapping his arms around him. “But I definitely agree. Too long. _Far_ too long.” 

 

Cas didn’t reply, just kissing Dean harder and then pulling his shirt over his head. He slowly ran his hands down Dean’s chest and resumed kissing him, unbuttoning Dean’s pants when his fingers reached the waistband. 

 

“Move back.” Cas said. “All the way.” 

 

Dean slid backwards until he was near the pillows. Cas crawled over and retrieved one of the handcuffs from his back pocket. He snapped one closed around Dean’s wrist and then the other around the bed post. He moved over Dean to his other side and linked his opposite hand to the corresponding bed post. 

 

Cas laid down on top of Dean, grinding his thigh against Dean’s yet clothed dick and sucking at the side of his neck until the area was a visible light pink color. He began moving his way down, lips dragging over Dean’s chest and then his stomach until his face was rubbing against the fabric of Dean’s jeans. Cas pulled Dean’s pants down and then part of his boxers, kissing his hipbone and pushing Dean’s pants all the way off with his foot. Slowly, Cas slid his hand down into Dean’s pants and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him while continuing to press gentle kisses around Dean’s hips. 

 

Dean whimpered as he felt a wave of desperation spread over him. Cas thumbing over his slit wasn’t helping either, each small motion sending surges of pleasure throughout his body. The desperation passed and Dean relaxed a little, letting out the breath that he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. But right as he gained his composure again, Cas moved up and he pressed his face down against Dean’s stomach, kissing the soft skin beneath. The pressure was too much and Dean began losing control right in his boxers. He forced all his muscles to tighten and stopped himself from leaking, but his boxers were visibly wet along the front, but Cas didn’t stop anything he was doing - unaware of what just happened. Or maybe he was aware, he just didn’t care. 

 

Cas continued nimbly running his fingers all around the sensitive areas of Dean’s cock, stroking and rubbing all over, a mix of piss and precome helping his hand slide around easier. As much as Dean was concentrated on preventing himself from peeing himself mid-coitus, he instantly missed Cas’s contact when he pulled away and a small whimper escaped his lips. Cas chuckled darkly at the noise as he leaned off the side of the bed grabbing something with one hand and fumbling with the other to pull Dean’s underwear off. Dean tried to lean up so he could look at what Cas was getting, but the handcuffs prevented him from using his arms and trying to sit up, he strained his stomach muscles, but immediately collapsed back down when the pressure caused more drops of pee to fall off the head of his cock, this time leaving a dime-sized wet spot against the bed. He held back groaning as Cas sat back up, two blue ties in his hand. 

 

Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas and Cas just stared at him. “I’ll get to you in a moment.” He said, taking Dean’s boxers the rest of the way off from his knees. Then Cas grabbed Dean’s ankle and quickly snapped his leg over to one side of the bed. Dean gasped a little and Cas looked up at him, expecting him to say something. After Dean was silent, Cas returned to wrapping the tie around the lower bedpost and Dean’s ankle. With Cas’s back turned, Dean let out the little bit of piss that had escaped when Cas had jerked his leg over and had been waiting to fall. Not wanting to draw any attention, he let it out slowly, hoping the small wet spot beneath him could pass for excessive precome. 

 

Dean was prepared for Cas equally as roughly tugging his other leg, which he did. But what Dean didn’t realize is that being stretched out like that, it made everything inside flatten down and his dick was slowly turning into a leaky faucet now, piss leaking out the tip drop after drop. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut willing himself to get control. Cas turned back to Dean and immediately returned to kissing him, giving his attention to Dean’s other hip now, the left one marked with a dark spot. He slowly dragged his fingers up Dean’s legs, giving him goosebumps and making him shiver. Dean’s cock twitched a little and Cas looked down at it. 

 

“You’re a needly little thing aren’t you?” He growled, glancing at Dean through his eyelashes. 

 

Dean wasn’t sure how to respond, but didn’t bother thinking about it once Cas’s lips began drifting all over the sensitive skin of his dick. Cas could taste the saltiness that wasn’t anything like that of precome as his tongue flicked over Dean’s slit. Dean moaned and whimpered, twisting and turning all around as Cas’s mouth worked magic. 

 

“Is someone close?” Cas asked, removing everything off Dean. Dean immediately rolled his hips forward, aching to be touched. All that accomplished was putting extra pressure against his bladder, making more little drops slide off onto the sheets. 

 

Dean nodded whimpering a chorus of please’s. 

 

“Thought so…” Cas mused, sitting up on his heels. “But you’re not coming this quick today.” 

 

Dean made a small choking noise in reply. As good and as long as he would love for this to last, the sooner this was over with the sooner he could get to the bathroom. But with each passing second that was seeming like less and less of a chance. Pangs of desperation kept surging though him like lightning and all of his muscles were so tight, hair standing on end. His toes were curled up so much his feet were cramping and Cas was just sitting there watching in lustful amusement as Dean squirmed around in front of him. After watching him writhe around, Cas carried on to begin softly kissing Dean this time on the lips. He held one hand at Dean’s hip, holding him down to the bed and the other hand stroked Dean’s chest. Dean cried out as Cas rolled one of Dean’s nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Pleasure seared through his  body and Cas assaulted Dean’s mouth with deep kisses, tongues swirling together and teeth biting against lips. Dean was completely losing himself in Cas’s affections and touches and was so entrapped in ecstasy that he started going into an whole different mindset, only falling back into reality when he heard a quiet hissing sound. Cas had stopped kissing and moved off Dean.

 

Dean inhaled sharply as he slowly scanned his eyes down his body, going until he saw his cock standing in the air, piss shooting rather high into the air and falling in the middle of his legs, creating a fast-growing puddle between his thighs. He and Cas both stared and watched as his bladder emptied all over his legs and the sheets around them. Dean’s entire face had turned redder than Cas had ever seen and the two of them looked at each other in silence. Dean was about to say something but Cas turned his back and began crawling down towards the foot of the bed. Dean watched him, confused and anxious for what he was about to do. And what he did Dean was definitely not expecting. 

 

Cas had one hand rubbing himself though his jeans as he nearly tackled Dean, lips sucking strongly at Dean’s neck. His free hand went directly to Dean’s ass and he began rubbing his finger against Dean’s hole. Dean gasped and his back arched slightly. Cas’s hand was nearly completely immersed in the puddle of piss lingering between Dean’s thighs. As his hand slid back and forth against Dean’s ass, it splashed the hot liquid around, leaving golden drops running down his hips. Cas began to push his index finger inside of Dean, feeling it disappear into the heat of his body. Dean tried to push against Cas’s finger more, but the handcuffs held him back, scraping against his wrists as he pulled forward. Despite the fact that he wasn’t able to move, he kept struggling against the cuffs, wanting more inside him. 

 

Cas noticed the banging of the metal against the wood of the bedposts and pushed his finger the rest of the way in, along with a second. Dean moaned in a high pitch, still trying to rock himself against Cas’s fingers. He was repeatedly clenching and unclenching, wrenching all the pleasure he could out of two fingers. 

 

“Wait a second.” Cas growled, smiling against Dean’s neck. “I can’t exactly do anything if you’re wiggling around like you’ve got an itch on your foot.” 

 

Dean made a needy noise, and rubbed his hips against Cas’s thigh, grabbing friction against his erection. 

 

“I said wait.” Cas snapped, pinning Dean’s hips to the bed firmly, causing him to gasp. 

 

Cas slowly sat up, taking great pride in large bruise up the side of Dean’s neck, and removed his hand from Dean cautiously, making sure he lied still. Dean appreciated the fact that Cas was still pushing his fingers in an out of his ass, crooking them inwards, but his attention was lost when he heard a zipper. He craned his neck to watch as Cas pushed his jeans and underwear down, letting his cock freely spring up. He placed his hand at the base and slowly stroked himself a few times. Dean stared hungrily at the bead of precome that was hanging off the underside of the pink head of Cas’s dick, just wanting to be able to have Cas sit on his face so he could lick it all off. Dean whined loudly and Cas flicked his gaze back up at him while removing his fingers. Dean’s entrance was looser now and he could feel the still warm piss underneath him slipping inside and filling every crevice with wet heat and Dean began moaning. Cas moved and positioned himself where he needed to be. He lifted Dean’s ass in the air just enough so he could see what he was doing.

 

Cas precisely aligned himself with Dean’s hole, slowly beginning to let go of Dean, making the head of his dick disappear into Dean’s ass. Dean forced himself down though and took Cas all the way in. The piss inside of him was forced out and it dripped all over Cas’s balls and his pants. Dean moaned, embracing the fullness of Cas’s cock compared to his two fingers. He mused to himself that Cas should note that pee is not the best substitute for lube and a third finger would have been nice, but that was Dean’s own fault for being impatient. Besides, Cas was now climbing on top of him again and each hard thrust of his body made Dean’s ass sting but it made it all the better. Dean was tied to bed and had humiliated himself and Cas was completely having his way with him. His teeth were scraping against Dean’s shoulder as he pushed into him and Dean cried out with each movement, Cas gasping and moaning into his neck. 

 

“I’m so close!” Dean exclaimed, face half-buried in Cas’s shoulder. 

 

Cas just nodded with a loud whimpering sound, his messy hair dragging across the side of Dean’s face. As much as Dean loved Cas turning him into a helpless mess, he’d be damned if he didn’t get to watch Cas fall apart. He started moaning out loud profanities and vulgar phrases and he could feel Cas turning literally weak at the knees above him, legs trembling against Dean’s body. Dean just kept getting louder and tightening all around Cas’s hard cock, sliding in and out of him a quick pace. And then Dean’s exaggerations began not seeming so far-fetched as Cas was right on the edge of coming. 

 

Cas’s eyes were squeezed shut and the entire bed was rocking beneath them. All he could concentrate on at this point was the sound of metal scraping against wood and the loud crying of, “Fuck me! Castiel, fuck me!” And as his thrusts into Dean sped up, so did the noises until everything was just a blur of cuffs banging, springs squeaking, and the two of them moaning against each other. Cas’s eyes flew open as he finally went over the edge. Everything seemed to fall silent except for loud static white noise around him. They were still moving against each other, pleasure searing through every vein in Cas’s body, yet everything was silent. Cas carried out his orgasm and then completely gave up supporting himself, falling against Dean. Dean could feel all the hot release pooled inside him and he wanted to bad to come but he wasn’t at that point yet. He was close, but not there. 

 

“Cas.” He pleaded, rubbing the side of Cas’s face with his own. 

 

“Right.” Cas nodded with an awkward laugh, forcing himself to get up off Dean. He was still completely dazed, not sure if he’d ever be able to gain the stamina most people had with sex. Although, he didn’t quite understand how anyone could with Dean. 

 

Cas pulled out, a string of white trailing from the tip of his dick to Dean’s fucked open ass. He’d never actually spent much time looking afterwards, but with Dean sprawled out in front of him, he had a wide open view. He stared mesmerized at Dean’s widened entrance, but grinned widely as he saw white slowly drip out and slide down the curve of Dean’s ass. It was evidence that he’d been there. And that Dean was ultimately _his_. 

 

“Cas.” Dean repeated, more desperate, cock twitching with a need to be tended to. 

 

Cas just nodded and then slid down. 

 

“Cas?” Dean breathed. 

 

Cas pulled Dean’s ass cheeks further apart with his hands and just looked for a few moments. Dean was completely loosened up now and all Cas wasn’t to do was explore. And right now he definitely had the opportunity. Dean’s ass was so much more  _accessible_ now and Cas took advantage of that. He licked up the come with the tip of his tongue and brought it back into his mouth. He’d never tasted himself before. It was surprisingly sweet actually. He immediately delved into Dean’s open hole, flicking his tongue around all inside, tasting the saltiness of pee that had remained in there mixed with the bittersweetness of his own release. Dean’s ass was so sore and sensitive and at this point Cas’s tongue was being his undoing. He squirmed around on the bed as Cas tasted every inch of him, licking all around. Dean was whining and moaning. He was _so close_. He could feel it. It was right there. All it needed was just one little shove. And Cas delivered. He began sucking right at the sensitive area, trying to pry more of his come out. He kept sucking back harder and harder and was completely unaware that Dean was coming, white spilling over Dean’s stomach and chest. Cas went to keep licking but Dean whispered his name. 

 

Cas peeked his head up but then saw the come spattered on Dean’s chest and chuckled quietly. Cas made his way back up to Dean, both of them still breathing heavily. “Hi.” Cas whispered. 

 

Dean smiled softly up at him. “Get these things off? I can’t feel my fingers.” 

 

Cas nodded silently and kneeled at the bedpost, fidgeting with the locking mechanism until the first handcuff popped open. He didn’t bother unlocking it from the bed post for now. Dean’s arm immediately dropped to the bed and Dean sighed in relief. Cas crawled over Dean and undid the other one. Dean pulled his arms into his chest and looked at them as Cas undid the ties around his ankles. 

 

“Take off your shirt.” Dean said quietly. It was more of a request than an order, but Cas complied none the less, unbuttoning the top few buttons and then pulling it over his head the rest of the way. He took the opportunity to kick off his bottom layers, too. That way it was just him and Dean and each other. 

 

“Do you want a blanket?” Cas asked. 

 

Dean nodded. Cas grabbed the blankets that had been shoved off to the other edge of the bed and pulled them over, lying down next to Dean and throwing them over the two of them. 

 

“I love you.” Cas smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead. 

 

“I love you, too.” Dean replied, nuzzling his face affectionately against Cas’s. “But how do I explain these?” Dean held up his arms, showing the irritated red bruises around the wrists.

 

Cas shrugged. 

 

“You’re useless.” Dean snorted. “Remind me why I keep you around?” 

 

“Because I love you.” Cas breathed, running his hands up Dean’s arms. Dean winced as Cas’s fingers ran over his wrists and Cas looked back up at him. “Someone was a little on rough on themselves today.” 

 

“I think someone was a little rough on _me_ today.” Dean stated. 

 

“I think you should be a little less concerned about your arms a little more concerned about your…entire neck.” Cas mused. 

 

“What? Oh…” Dean chuckled looking down at seeing the purple and red around his collarbones and could feel his neck tingling in certain areas. “That’s alright. I’m alright with your little evidence of affections.” 

 

“Good.” Cas answered, draping an arm over Dean’s jest but immediately jerking it up. He frantically wiped the come off his arm with the blanket and then off of Dean’s chest and Dean laughed. 

 

“Fuck it.” Dean smiled, pulling Cas down on top of him. 

 

“Is the part where you tell me to ‘shut up and cuddle’?” Cas asked. 

 

“Shut up and cuddle.” Dean growled, hugging Cas back and holding his hand in Cas’s hair. 

 

“Guys I’m back! I got that cereal you like, Dean!” Sam called, the door shutting. 

 

“Shit!” Dean hissed, flailing around not sure what to do.

 

“Dean why are you panicking?” Cas whispered. 

 

“Sam is right there.” Dean said.

 

“Guys?” Sam began walking down Dean’s hallway. “You in here?” 

 

“Well ‘flipping out’ as you say is not going to not draw his attention, Dean.” Cas replied. “Think!” 

 

Dean stammered for a moment. “Just…move!” 

 

“What? Wh-?” Cas scoffed before Dean pushed him off the side of the bed, the blankets pulling off with him. 

 

“Hey Dean?” Sam said, pushing open Dean’s bedroom door and seeing the sight of handcuffs dangling off the bed and Dean laying there naked covered in hickeys. 

 

“What’d you say?” Cas asked, sitting up and poking his head through the blankets. “I couldn’t hear you through th- hi Sam.” 

 

“Oh my dear Lord.” Sam choked, backing out and slamming the door shut. 

 

Dean turned and glared at Cas and Cas offered him a pathetic smile. “I’m gonna kill you. I am going to kill you.” 

 

“Please don’t.” Cas croaked.

 

Dean sighed deeply and threw his arms and legs out taking up the whole bed. “Get back up here and do your job then. Bring the blanket. No point in stopping now. Sam’s obviously not coming back in. And I am never coming out.” 

 

“Oh. Okay.” Cas mumbled getting back on the bed and pulling the blanket up with him. “Here.” 

 

Cas threw the blanket over Dean and then snuggled down beneath it next to him. “I guess we’re going to have to cuddle forever.” 

 

“Guess so.” Dean grumbled. 

 

“You know you love it.” Cas stated, kissing the side of Dean’s neck and then holding his hand. 

 

“Not at all.” Dean laughed, pressing back against Cas underneath the blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might not have something up for another few days because I'm really cramming right now. I still need to get paid and I have last minute convention arrangements to make so I'm kinda running around with a chicken without it's head right now. But any prompts/suggestions are always welcome here or at my blog (dean-wetting-his-panties.tumblr.com) even if I am busy since it gives me things to think about while I procrastinate on my responsibilities. 
> 
> [Also pray for me because it's Superbowl Sunday and my dad's a football freak and I'm probably gonna have to spend the Superbowl with him and his friend and I'm gonna have like 3.5 hours sleep. So just pray for me okay?]


End file.
